


Shattered

by toothIess



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Spoilers for S3E01 for if you haven't watched that. Niska visits Astrid in the hospital after the bombing





	Shattered

The sound of the boots that Niska was wearing that touched the marble white floor echoed across the corridor of the London hospital. There was something eerie about this place that gave Niska an unsettling feeling. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she continued her way down another corridor which would lead her to the wing where newly brought patients would be staying.

Niska paid no mind to the other patients or nurses that stood in the hall who gave her a certain look as she passed them. She had no time to give any attention to pitiless humans while she had something much more important to do. Niska had put on the hood of her hoody so that she wouldn’t draw much attention to herself. Niska couldn’t focus on anyone else inside this hospital right now. _She had to keep going._

She wasn’t sure how long it took until she had reached the ward, but when she pushed open the heavy door and stepped into the rather dark area she knew she had reached the right place. There weren’t that many people there besides a few nurses and a guard who was heavily armed who stood at the left corner.

Niska her breath halted when she caught sight of a familiar person who was lying on a hospital bed behind a windowed door. Niska could easily recognize her as Astrid who was lying on her back which was bare in that hospital gown they had put her on. Seeing Astrid lying there caused guilt to flood to her very being. _She_ was the reason why Astrid had showed up at the pub at the very first place because she had asked to meet Astrid there. _She_ was the reason why Astrid was the one who was lying here.

After the bomb had gone off and Niska had immediately ran over to where Astrid was lying on the cold hard ground to check for a pulse. When she had said that she was going to live Astrid had insisted that Niska would save people who were still inside the pub, her possible coworkers. Niska was once again amazement by the kindness that Astrid possessed but she did what her girlfriend had requested anyway and had gone back inside only to that no one there had survived the bombing. When Niska had gone outside Astrid had made clear that she needed her to leave the scene.

Still the thought of having to leave her girlfriend here didn’t sit right with her and Niska wasn’t entirely convinced. She was toying with the idea of bringing Astrid with her to wherever she was going, but Astrid needed proper medical care from a doctor which Niska couldn’t provide her. It would be very selfish of her if she would deny Astrid such care.

"Your eyes. Please go," Astrid went on to explain with a faint voice. Niska brought up her hand to her eyes to notice that she had lost one of her contacts during the bombing which revealed her true eye color. If the police were to arrive here and see her here they wouldn’t even bother to ask her any questions but they would just arrest her on the spot and Astrid wanted to save her from that. "I’m okay."

Niska had hesitated for anther few seconds before turning around and running down the street so that she would be long gone before the police would arrive to investigate the scene.

That had only been last night and the memories of the bombing had been replayed inside Niska’s mind countless of times so far. She could see Astrid lying there by herself in that small hospital room and she wanted to go inside to provide her girlfriend with the comfort that she needed, but no one was allowed to enter the room. The heavily armed guard made sure of that. He had his gaze Niska who was still lingering near the window who was well aware that she couldn’t stay here any longer without drawing any suspension to herself because this guard was obviously onto her. She had no other choice but to leave here before she would be brought in for questioning by the hospital staff.

Her gaze lingered to Astrid one final time before she continued down the corridor and left the hospital ward behind her. Before Niska had arrived at the hospital a synth had claimed responsibility for the bombing which had changed everything. Niska needed to pay a visit to Max so that she could ask him some questions about who could possibly be behind the bombing. She had to hold onto the thought that she would see Astrid again and that her girlfriend would be able to forgive her for her carelessness.


End file.
